1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a mount for exhibiting animal horns. More particularly, the present invention concerns a horn mount having a display portion for photographs or other pictorials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Man, from time immemorial, has hunted wild game both for sustenance and sport. The skill involved in tracking and bagging game is a source of justifiable pride and has led to various means to show the animals successfully hunted. Some animal hides serve well as floor or wall coverings, such as bear skin rugs. Other hides are for the fabrication of clothing. Animals with horns, such as antlers, may have these horns mounted onto a plaque or other trophies.
It is commonly known to take the head and a portion of the neck, after preparation by a taxidermist, and mount it on a wooden plaque. However, such trophies are large and heavy, often clashing with the room decor. A less cumbersome alternative is to mount only the horns or antlers upon a trophy plaque. Yet, these horn trophies lack any description of the animal captured, save the horns. What therefore is needed is a trophy that can both reduce the size of the mount, yet communicate the size and presence of the animal. It is to this need that the present invention is directed.